Talk:Barney and Robin/@comment-24.61.133.158-20140614034712/@comment-59.178.34.191-20140615154057
1. Ted and Robin weren't incompatible. I don't know which series were you watching. If they were incompatible how would their relationship last over an year? How would they be room mates for 3 years? How would "Ted be the only person Robin wanted to talk to" if they were incompatible? How come she always chose Ted in terms of taking serious deciosions like her relationship with Don, her job offer, doing the coin flipping job? Why she went to Ted after breaking up with Don and not Barney, though in the previous episode "Twin Beds" both Ted and Barney were shown to be there fo her? How come she wanted to run off with Ted at the day of her wedding? How come she went to the trouble of searching for Ted after he went missing in "Ted Mosby: Architect" and didn't even care about her fiance in "Sunrise" and was busy remniscing past romances with Ted on the beach? How would Ted be the only one to realize how important the locket meant to Robin? How would Ted be the only one to set up the christmas lights for her when overyone in the gang knew she was sad? You really think they were incompatible? Think again. 2. Barney and Robin was a misdirection that you confused to be the main storyline, just like that statement of Robin. That statement may have meant to be in context of Barney and Robin at that time, but in the long run perfectly described Ted and Robin's relationship. In that very scene, after Robin said that line, Ted asks her if they still have their 40+ deal to which she replies yes. That was another major foreshadowing that that statement was meant in regard to them. And Ted and Robin weren't a lame couple. They were much better than the childish and immature coupling of Barney and Robin. They were more mature thatn them. Robin became pathetic while she was with Barney. And while she was with Ted, she improved dramatically. She learnt to express her feelings openly when she said I love you to Ted for the first time. She started changing her idea about marriage and kids ("Atlantic City"). Earlier she was independent and committement phobic but clearly after dating Ted she visualised a life with him in the future. That's why she cried when Ted was marrying Stella. She showed Lily the locket that she wanted to wear when she married "TED" NOT BARNEY. 3. I know the ending was filmed back in 2006. And for your information, Carter Bays and Craig Thomas went on Twitter to say that they are proud of the ending that they showed which was about life's twists. They made the alternate ending for the "butthurt" fans like you. And FYI, Carter Bays favourite episode was "Come On". And if you remember correctly, that was the episode that Ted and Robin got together. And Ted is basically based on Carter himself. Moreover, Carter Bays also tweeted something around Season 8 that "Cobie should have been the mother. We screwed up. We will see what we can do." This clearly shows that they always wanted Ted and Robin to end up together. The character didn't regress back. People like you who didn't understand how beautiful though rushed the ending was, find excuses like "it destroyed character development" to blame the finale. Nah I'm not butthurt. But clearly, you are. That's why you take so much time editing the character pages on this wiki, spreading negativity after more than 2 months of the finale. I'm a fan of the show who watched and understood what the show was about, unlike you who was trapped in the Barney and Robin dimension and can't escape out from it even till date. Again, get a life haters!